Nonhuman primates are exceedingly important animal models for a variety of human diseases. In addition, they are becoming increasing important for the future progress of molecular medicine such as gene therapy. It is clear that many of the clinical techniques involving gene manipulation and transfer in humans will have to be tested first in nonhuman primates-- humans' nearest relatives. It is the primary objective of this proposal to maintain and to increase the capability of the genetics laboratory for typing nonhuman primates, to serve as a research resource to investigators who utilize nonhuman primates as models for human diseases. This will involve state-of-the-art DNA typing and typing for other useful markers such as serum proteins and cellular isozymes. The typing data will be used to establish paternity and to monitor the accuracy of the pedigrees. Genetic management will involve formulating and recommending rational breeding plans for maintaining genetic variation, for minimizing inbreeding, and for the culling of surplus animals. In addition, the genetic data will be used for population studies, such as estimating gene frequencies, gene flow, genetic relationships, and genetic structure within and between breeding populations. The corroborated pedigrees will be used also for quantitative genetic studies in collaboration with various researchers, and the genetic markers will facilitate complex linkage analysis of pedigrees exhibiting complex diseases such as viral susceptibility.